


Flecista bez powodu

by TheDragonHunter



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Szczurołap z Hameln
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 22:29:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12467352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDragonHunter/pseuds/TheDragonHunter
Summary: Tia... Jedna z tych rzeczy, które kiedyś tam już gdzieś wrzucałam, ale ze względu na moją chorobliwą skłonność do gubienia/usuwania własnych tekstów uznałam, że tu będzie bezpieczniejsza, albowiem mi jej ciutkę szkoda zapodziać.Crack generalnie, ot, cała filozofia :D





	Flecista bez powodu

**Author's Note:**

> Tia... Jedna z tych rzeczy, które kiedyś tam już gdzieś wrzucałam, ale ze względu na moją chorobliwą skłonność do gubienia/usuwania własnych tekstów uznałam, że tu będzie bezpieczniejsza, albowiem mi jej ciutkę szkoda zapodziać.
> 
> Crack generalnie, ot, cała filozofia :D

Kurt Gunner należał do litościwie niewielkiego grona osób wybitnie niekompetentnych, które w niepojęty sposób stale trafiają na stanowiska kierownicze. Tendencja ta zarysowała się już w czasach, gdy pacholęciem jeszcze będący Kurt, czwarty syn, którego perspektywy mieściły się gdzieś pomiędzy ‘zupełnym brakiem perspektyw’ a ‘pójściem do klasztoru’, w wyniku nieszczęśliwego wypadku awansował na dziedzica rodu. W kolejnych okresach swego życia Kurt, ku własnej rozpaczy i niekoniecznie zrozumiałej aprobacie otoczenia, nieubłaganie wspinał się po szczeblach drabiny społecznej, aż wreszcie, ulegając naciskom swojej pięknej i ambitnej małżonki, zgodził się kandydować na burmistrza (głównie dla świętego spokoju).  
     I został wybrany. Oczywiście.  
     Przy całym swym uroku osobistym, zapewniającym mu powszechną sympatię oraz skłonności do znajdowania się w odpowiednim miejscu w odpowiednim czasie, Kurt Gunner odznaczał się wyjątkową poczciwością, naiwnością, lekką głupotą i całkowitym brakiem wszelkich cech przydatnych w sprawowaniu władzy. Traf chciał, że w chwili, gdy ten dobrotliwy kretyn, który przypuszczalnie doprowadziłby do ruiny nieźle prosperujący stragan z marchwią i rzepą objął władzę, w mieście pojawiły się szczury.  
     Tysiące szczurów. Oczywiście.  
     Początki były całkiem niewinne – ot, gryzonie stały się jakby bardziej zauważalne, z magazynów ubywało trochę więcej zboża. Niestety, sytuacja pogarszała się w zastraszającym tempie, szczury niemalże mnożyły się w oczach i pożerały wszystko na swojej drodze – od skórzanych pasów, poprzez zapasy żywności, aż po nierozsądnie pozostawione samym sobie niemowlęta. Stworzonka zjadały trutki jak karmelki, wezwany aż ze stolicy dla odprawienia egzorcyzmów kapłan wyjechał pospiesznie, unosząc ze sobą resztki odzieży i własnej dumy, a próby sprowadzenia kotów z okolicznych wsi przypominały raczej dokarmianie futrzakami gryzoni.  
     Gdy do miasta przybył szczurołap, Kurt Gunner był już bliski załamania nerwowego. Ponieważ jednak swoje obowiązki burmistrza traktował nad wyraz poważnie, ukrył najpierw wszelkie zewnętrzne oznaki ulgi i radości i wymodelowawszy swą twarz w ‘uprzejme zainteresowanie’, zgodził się go przyjąć w biurze. Poza kolejnością.

***

  
\- Zatem, podobno potrafi pan pozbyć się plagi szczurów?  
Przybysz skinął głową.  
\- Oczywiście.  
Kurt splótł dłonie i ułożył je przed sobą na biurku, starając się nadać swemu spojrzeniu wyraz bystry i przenikliwy.  
\- A w jaki sposób chce pan tego dokonać, jeśli można wiedzieć?  
Szczurołap (którego imię wyleciało Kurtowi z głowy w chwili, gdy przebrzmiała ostatnia jego sylaba) sprawiał teraz wrażenie osoby bardzo podekscytowanej, która ze wszystkich sił usiłuje zachować pozory wyniosłej obojętności.  
\- Och, to bardzo proste. Wystarczy do inkantacji Avac’ataerna zaimplementować fragment Kresu Wschodniego z systemu Navarracha…  
Kurt Gunner przyglądał się z uwagą swemu rozmówcy, coraz bardziej utwierdzając się w przekonaniu, że jest to w istocie najbardziej osobliwy człowiek, jakiego dane mu było poznać.  
\- … przy założeniu, że mamy do czynienia z kręgowcami, konkretniej ze ssakami, można je spętać wezwaniem czwartego rzędu…  
I jeszcze ten kaptur. I maska. Zupełnie, jakby chciał coś ukryć.  
\- … co z kolei prowadzi nas do Otwarcia Srebrnego z elementami Naddach – Aen…  
Akcent też zdecydowanie nietutejszy. Kurtowi przypominał nieco sposób mówienia Michaela Schmutza. Stary, dobry Michael, ciekawe, czy udało mu się kupić tego deresza. Trzeba by wpaść z wizytą…  
\- … innymi słowy, szczury pójdą jak za kuszącą muzyką – szczurołap zamilkł na chwilę, co było na tyle niespodziewane, że wyrwało Kurta z pogodnych rozmyślań o myśliwskim wypadzie z Michaelem. – Jakieś pytania?  
Kurt pokręcił przecząco głową.  
\- Nie, nie, wszystko jasne. Jak za melodią. Oczywiście. Ma pan tę pracę.

***

  
\- Caranthir Ar – Feiniel!  
Caranthir wyprężył się dumnie na swoim miejscu, podczas gdy profesor Daevan aep Apariel raz jeszcze przeglądał leżącą przed nim dokumentację.  
\- Bardzo interesujący projekt… Portal wabiący z Otwarciem Srebrnym, pomysłowe, muszę przyznać… Użyłeś wezwania trzeciego stopnia?  
\- Nie, profesorze, czwartego, z pętlą w środkowej części.  
Daevan skinął głową z uznaniem.  
\- Martwi mnie tylko to echo z przesterem…  
Caranthir jęknął w duchu. Po tylu miesiącach nauki, ćwiczeń, planowania, cały jego projekt na zaliczenie Zaawansowanych Otwarć mógł zostać pogrzebany przez to malutkie niedopatrzenie. Owszem, zabezpieczył ewentualne echa portalu tak, żeby nie ściągały ludzi, ale skąd miał wiedzieć, że w systemie Navarracha dzieci do lat dwunastu klasyfikują się do niższych naczelnych?  
\- … jednakże biorąc pod uwagę ambitność pracy i estetykę wykonania myślę, że ten projekt zasłużył na specjalne wyróżnienie. Pozostaje jeszcze imponujący wkład w lokalną kulturę… - Daevan uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust – Wspaniałe wpisanie się w lokalny folklor. Za styl, panie Ar – Feiniel, z pewnością otrzyma pan najwyższą notę.


End file.
